Two Lives, Apart
by talking-eye
Summary: A collection of poems based on what happened at the end of S3. Burke and Cristina. Originally posted on MTC message board. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

A collection of drabbles/ poems I wrote based on the season 3 finale when Burke left.

1. **Two Lives, Apart**

There's a tightness in the chest,  
that feels like a prodrome of a heart attack.  
There's a blurring of vision and tinnitus,  
that feel like the beginning of a stroke.  
Only, physically there is nothing wrong,  
because physically nothing remains.

What's the point of sleeping  
When every dream becomes a pure nightmare?  
What's the point of talking  
When nobody's demanding to know you anymore?  
What's the point of moving  
When, no matter how you try, you won't get to that place--

Where he's gone.  
When he's gone.

Tears could be wiped off by paper napkins,  
Arrested hearts could be revived by CPR.  
But there are no tears,  
for crying has become too exhausting;  
There's no need for meds,  
for the hearts' too broken as grief thickens.

Nothing.  
But him.

Every thought of him  
feels like another stab at the body;  
another grab around the throat.  
It is supposed to be a happy ending,  
with a new beginning awaiting,  
a beginning now ended abruptly.

All that remains is this fathomless hole dug out by him--  
he who promised  
would build a lifetime of love upon it;  
he who was gone,  
before there was time to set a foundation together,  
before there could be enough tears to fill the void.

Today of all days is when she is ready  
to walk down that aisle;  
to repeat that phrase.  
Only, it's all too late.  
One second of doubt,  
Two lives now separate.

If love is immortal,  
so will this wound it creates--  
on their wedding day,  
the day he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Second poem in the series. Originally posted on MTC (our message baord) as well.

2. **Stuck**  
I wrapped my fingers around your pillow,  
Feeling the side of the bed now gone hollow.  
My cheeks itched for your finger tips,  
My back ached for your gentle lips.

I forgot how I managed to fall asleep,  
As memories shuffled back and forth.  
Every other hour I woke with a start  
When red roses became a pond of blood.

Meredith knew I couldn't sleep without you  
Could it be a bait to bring you back?  
There's no need for me to win the game again;  
There's no greater prize than you I could regain.

Losing count of the cups of coffee  
Flushed down to shut my feelings,  
My eyeballs feel stuck in a concrete wall  
That was too scared to break or move.

Days and nights did not matter anymore,  
For the harder I stared the blurrier it got.  
My eyes were open but they couldn't see,  
My heart kept beating but I couldn't breathe.

I am neither a fan of diamond and rare stones,  
Nor the king who turned what he touched into lifeless gold.  
Why, then, did he who touched my life always vanished,  
Before my deep affection relinquished?


	3. Chapter 3

3. **Obsession**  
My mother saw it in my eyes that time she met you,  
Something that looked like trouble,  
One that could scotch me for life.

If only I was half as wise as my mother that day,  
I might have ended that obsession,  
which thickened day by day.

It would've been fine if the feeling was reciprocated  
The way we chose to believe in,  
Until you left our wedding.

Words and tears outpoured are deeper than the sea  
Polluting my mind and freezing my heart,  
Once tender as a fish.

Now,  
A dead fish,  
Chopped into pieces,  
Nothing left to obsess with.  
Except freedom.  
I am free.  
Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

4. ** Red Velvet Cake **

Buttermilk and butter, cocoa powder and flour--  
Substances that differ yet belong together.  
Ambition and affection, compliance and pride--  
Feelings that clash can't stay close forever.

The cake that looks royal in its dark overcoat  
Is redder than ever as tears flood her eyes.  
A loyal love once full of promise has burst  
Like bubbles in the mix when the cake is baked.

Her thoughts are like the chocolate flakes,  
Bittersweet and scattered all over the place.  
The cream cheese frosting isn't sour anymore,  
Compared to the acid burning down her throat.

They said chocolate can cure all pain,  
But the richness of it is making her sick.  
Piece by piece she sees it crumble  
As the fork pierces right through the middle.


End file.
